Untitled
by Sesshygirl
Summary: sess goes to work for naraku's company and finds..suck at summaries just read the story to find out...first story please be nice...rating for later chapters DISCONTINUED
1. The day they met

**Disclaimer: We don't own inuyasha or anything else(sadly)**

**The place: Modern Day Japan**

**The time - 1:00pm**

Sesshoumaru walked into the building for his interview, his mind constantly conjuring up things to say. Sesshoumaru's thoughts kept him distracted as he continued to walk, his pace increasing with each step he took, that he wasn't focused on his path and collided into someone.

"Watch where the hell you're going," came the voice of the man who had run into Sesshoumaru.

"Fuck you," came Sesshoumaru's reply, his voice filled with anger and annoyance as he walked into the room where his interview was to take place.

Naraku was already having a bad day until someone ran into him. He, Naraku, the most influential business man in Japan. Not only had he been so rudely bumped into, but they had the nerve to tell him quote "Fuck you" unquote. He had recently broken up with his girlfriend, so out of spite she had keyed his brand new car. He really wasn't looking forward to meeting the new computer analyzer and giving them their assignment, as well as giving them instruction and tutorial on what they needed to do.

Naraku exhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyelids closing tightly together, eyebrows digging deeply into her forehead.

The day needed to be over already. He really needed a drink.

Sesshoumaru stepped into the office where he was to have his interview. He walked towards the polished wooden desk, and was met by a woman with red eyes and short, black hair pulled into a ponytail in the middle of her head, two white feathers sticking out towards the side of the ponytail.

"Excuse me, I have a interview today," Sesshoumaru said in a voice clearly stating that he wanted to get straight to the point, and get the interview started and quickly over with.

"Yes. One second, please," said the woman behind the desk, her eyes never leaving the computer on her desk. She remained quiet of a few seconds, the only sound greeting Sesshoumaru's ears being the rapid taps of the woman's fingers typing away on he keyboard.

"Name?" She finally asked him.

"Sesshoumaru Yuki," He replied.

"Have a seat," Kagura instructed, finally looking up from her computer to see the hottest guy she had ever seen in any of her lifetimes.

Her eyes stayed on the one known as 'Sesshoumaru' as he walked towards one of the sofa's in the area and sat down, his right ankle resting on his left knee, his snow white hair flaring out around his body like crystal clear water down a waterfall. His golden eyes closed smoothly, his soft eyelashes connecting in a flurry of black strands of hair.

"You can go in now, Mr. Yuki," Kagura spoke in a sweet, small voice, sadly replacing the receiver on the telephone, mentally cursing the voice on the other end of the line that had just told her to send the gorgeous golden eyed man through.

Sesshoumaru rose from his seat, patting out the folds in his back dress pants, before proceeding through the large door to Kagura's right.

"Hello," the voice of the women standing in the doorway sounded in his ears. This woman had long black-brown hair let loose from the roots, but tied into a ponytail at the end of her hair, the tips emerging from a white tie. She smiled at him and continued speaking.

"Come in! I'm Sango, head of technology. I'll be interviewing you."

Kagura got one last glance at the man who had the beauty of a god as he walked into Sango's office and the door finally closed.

Naraku stepped into his office, sitting at his desk and calling in his secretary.

Naraku's secretary was a young woman with white hair and very pale skin. She had deep ebony eyes and soft pearl white hair.

"Kanna," Naraku said to her, relaxing into his black leather chair, "get me the paper work for the Shimasura account and an Irish coffee."

"Yes Naraku, and it's to early for an Irish coffee. How about just the coffee," Kanna replied, her voice so small it was almost whisper, yet it was as chilling and haunting. Whenever she spoke, it was almost like an ominous chant.

"Your right, Kanna. When the new computer analyzer gets here, send them right in. And get that cup coffee already."

"Yes Naraku," She left, closing the door behind her and letting Naraku get to his work.

I know this happens a lot, but it's just that we want you to have both sides of the story. SORRY

Sesshoumaru walked out of Sango's office, on his way towards his workspace. His interview had gone well, and he'd gotten the job. He was so concentrated on getting towards his space, that he didn't acknowledge the young woman in front of him until it was too late and they ran into each other.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes fell on a woman with shoulder blade length raven hair.

She looked up at him with embarrassment in her brown eyes, a light pink tinge spread out on her cheeks. She felt her mouth drop open, but couldn't bring herself to close it, her body and mind in shock from the stranger's god like attributes.

"Uh…um…sorry!" She stuttered.

Sesshoumaru looked down on her with annoyance, before turning around, prepared to walk on.

"Wait, You!" The dark hair girl called out, quickly gathering the papers that flew from her hand and standing. "I'm Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru paused mid step, looking over his shoulder towards the girl whom just introduced herself to him. He squinted his eyes slightly as she flinched under his gaze, and turned around to continue in his direction.

"Wait!" Kagome called out after him, running the small way to the other man's side. "What's your name?"

"Sesshoumaru," he replied after a small pause in the conversation, although it felt like a century to the other girl.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome experimented with the new name. "Come with me please" she smiled, grabbing his arm, leading an unwilling and slightly surprised Sesshoumaru towards a large furnished door.

Kagome entered the door and walked up to a desk.

"Kanna," Kagome spoke, tilting her head towards Sesshoumaru when she caught Kanna's attention.

Kanna nodded in understanding, stood, and signaled Sesshoumaru to follow her. He did so, following her towards an even larger door. Kanna entered the room, Sesshoumaru following her through the doors.

Golden eyes opened wide in surprise. Before him sat someone he recalled seeing before, and not in the most pleasant of ways. _Damn! You can't be serious…_ Sesshoumaru thought as he turned his head to the side, the opposing wall seeming more interesting than the raven- hair man behind the desk.

Naraku smirked as he watched the white hair man, their earlier encounter flashing in his mind.

"_Watch where the hell you're going."_

"_Fuck you."_

Naraku smirked, chucking into his palm. _Revenge is mine_ he thought, his smirk increasing.

"Naraku, this is your new computer analyzer," Kanna introduced, holding her hand out towards the tall male behind her.

"Sesshoumaru Yuki," Sesshoumaru introduced himself.

Naraku stood from his chair and walked over towards Sesshoumaru, stopping once he was only a few inches away from the other.

"Well, welcome to my version of hell, Sesshoumaru," Naraku spoke.

"Damn," Sesshoumaru exhaled, wishing he'd never said what he did earlier in the day.

"Well Sesshoumaru, let's get this straight: If you ever talk to me like that again," Naraku smiled, but it was far from anything close to friendly, "you're fired. Now, here's your assignment. Get to work."

**Author Notes **

Well that was our first chapter I hope you liked it. Its gets better later on trust me or at least I hope it does…

_Sesshygirl: This was our first chapter I can't believe that we were able to actually write this _

_Slippingsanity: Amen to that_

_Sesshygirl:Were so happy but it would have been posted soon but slippingsanity took to long to read it over and make sure that we were ready to post so if there ever a delay on when the chapter is to be posted blame her _

_Slippingsanity: Don't blame me…blame her…the one who claim's your computer was broken _

_Sesshygirl: Shut up_

_Sesshygirl jumps on the back of sluippingsanity and beats the living shit out of her_

_Slippingsanity pulls a gun and sesshygirl disappears_

_Slippingsanity: I wonder where the hell she went…. oh well she has to come back sometime…….Oh see you next chapter byeeee_

_Bullets flys by Slippingsanity's head and her eye's widen _

_Sesshygirl : I'm backkk _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter one

IMPORTANT

I'm sorry but the thing is Slippingsanity wrote this chapter with a lemon and I'm not sure if I should post it or not so here's the part up to the lemon if you want the lemon review and tell me then I'll post it. By the way another thing that's taking so long is that my computer is still having problems so it took me a min to post sorry

Here's the story

Nov Pov

As Sesshoumaru leaves the room Naraku thinks to him self how a man could have such beauty and the thought of what could be under those clothes made Naraku twitch with want and need.

Naraku POV

I need to get this fixed before it gets any worse Naraku hit the button on his phone to talk to his secerty"Kanna get Inuyasha in my office NOW" Naraku said a bit in a hurry "yes sir" Kanna said quietly

Normal POV

_ring ring ring_ "Fuck!What the hell do you want I'm busy "Inuyasha pissed as hell that he was being interrupted "Inuyasha Mr. Yamanaki wants to see you" "Fine I'll be there in 5" _click_ "very well" "Sir Mr.Yuki is on the way""Thank you Kanna"

Inuyasha POV

Damn! What does he want now"Miroku I have to go so…""Inuyasha..stop…please.. kama-sama" "ok miro-kun I guess I can stop I have to go anyway" Inuyasha said with a bit of amusment in his voice "Inu-kun you damn tease""Next time don't start if you have no intention of finishing what you start"Miroku said sounding as pissed as he felt as Inuyasha left with smirk on his face

Normal POV

Inuyasha walks to Naraku office and knocks on the door "Mr.Yamanaki I heard you wanted to see me" "Yes come in Mr.Yuki" as Inuyasha walks into the office he closes the door behind him he walks over to Naraku's deck "How can I assist you today Sir" Inuyasah said with a bit of knowing look" By putting your cute little ass on my lap and making the pain go away" "What was that?" Inuyasha asked Naraku Naraku rose out of his seat he walked behind the silver haired man "I wanted you in my lap, but I suppose we can take care of business right here" Naraku spoke his tone a whisper carrying lust. He wrapped his arms around Inuyasha waist, hugging Inuyasha closer to him.

** Author Notes **

**Ok this was longer when it was first written but well that was because of the lemon but I wasn't sure if it was to early to post it or not so like I said at the top tell me if you want to see it and then I'll post it and this is a Naraku/Sesshoumaru if you didn't know now you do**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay!** I can finally UPDATE...sorry for the wait but here is the rough draft of the Lemon i hope you enjoy

and remember you have to review for me to write faster.

Disclaimer: I wish i could take the credit for coming up with the characters from inuyasha but that right belongs to

Rumiko Takahashi and no other.

Warning if you have a problem with homosexuality this is **NOT** the fic for you...

PS...Time for the lemon

And now here's The Lemon

Chapter 3

"Inuyasha, fix the problem" Naraku moaned, slowly sliding up and down Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha turned to face Naraku.

"Naraku" Inuyasha moaned, licking Naraku's neck and slowly removing his clothes. Naraku begans stripping Inuyasha,looking over

the physique he had seen many times before.Naraku licked Inuyasha's shoulder, then bit it, earning a gasp from the other man.Naraku

smirked, Inuyasha gripped Naraku by the shoulder and flung him on top of his desk.

"What the hell?!" Naraku growled. Inuyasha crouched over the head of the company.

"Trust me" he smirked

"You're gonna enjoy this" Inuyasha kissed Naraku collar bone.Then he kissed his chest, his abs, his shaft and his...Now it

was Naraku's turn to gasp. Inuyasha placed kisses up and down his length.

"Inuyasha.." Naraku moaned

"Stop teasing.." Inuyasha smirked. He had a reputation as a tease. Inuyasha held his mouth open.

"ahh.." Inuyasha moaned, like a child waitin to be fed.

"INUYASHA" Naraku yelled, pissed off. Inuyasha licked the tip, then took Naraku into his mouth. Naraku clenched his hands into fists.

"INUYASHA!" He yelled, this time in pure extasy. Inuyasha sucked harder and harder on Naraku and each time Naraku moaned louder and

louder. Naraku caressed Inuyasha silver mane, then pressed Inuyasha head down, making him take him whole. Inuyasha hummed, making

his throat vibrate. Naraku slid to the edge of the desk. Knocking Inuyasha off and making him sit on his knees.

"Oh god...Inuyasha!" He moaned as he came into and around Inuyasha's mouth. He fell back on the desk, Inuyasha stood.

"All finshed?" Naraku sat up

"Not even close" Naraku used his index and middle finger to wipe around Inuyasha's mouth. He grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder and pushed

him to the floor. Naraku quickly climbed over him.

"Did you really believe you could lay me?" Naraku whispered. Inuyasha rose up on all fours. Naraku hed on to Inuyasha.

"This my hurt" He said, slipping into Inuyasha's behind, Inuyasha gripped the carpet. Naraku let go of Inuyasha and placed his hands

on his back. Pumping in and out. Inuyasha gasped everytime. Naraku pumped him. Naraku wrapped his hands around Inuyasha length,

moving up and down. Inuyasha sat up.

"Naraku!" He yelled

"Do you like this Inuyahsa?" Naraku asked in between pants. Inuyasha nodded, tiny beads of sweat dripping down his forehead

"Does this feel good?" He asked, going faster and faster on Inuyasha. Inuyasha reached behind him and gripped Naraku's dark curly

hair.

"Y-yes!" Inuyasha replied. Rocking back and fourth between Narau's hands and chest. Climaxing in his hands Inuyasha fell to the floor.

His hair landing sloppy yet elegantly around his form. Naraku crouched over Inuyasha, Licking his hand looking at Inuyasha , grinning

Inuyasha breath hitched. Naraku laid on top of Inuyasha and began sucking on his collarbone. Inuyasha knew what was going to happen.

He closed his amber eye'a and tried to fall into the kisses, The constant kiss-suck-bite Naraku was doing on his chest, while Naraku slowly

slipped one finger after another inside of him for a second round. Inuyasha clutched Naraku's head closer to his chest.

"Na-Naraku!" Inuyasha moaned as Naraku entered him for the second time

"Inuyasha..."Naraku whispered. He started pumping into Inuyasha, harder and harder. Faster and faster. Inuyasha wrapped his arms

around Naraku holding him on the sides. Inuyasha wrapped his legs around Naraku waist.

"More!" Inuyasha screamed going in the same rhythm as Naraku. Naraku kissed Inuyasha on the cheek, both screaming out

eachothers name and climaxing into the others. They both laid on the floor, glisting with sweat in the sunlight Naraku pulled out of Inuyasha

and sat over him.

"Now" Naraku spoke

"Clean up and get back to work!"

Well that's the lemon i promised so don't forget yo have to review to make me update...

Please tell me what you think!!!


	4. Last Authors Note

This will be the finally author note on this story slippingsanity as I said before is really busy so I need someone will to beta this story for me if you think you can please contact me at lady sesshoumaru1 yahoo com

just take the spaces out

Also I'm out for summer break my first one in college so I will try to update at least two times a month

I have all the way up to chapter six written out already now all I need to do is type it up have some one look it over and then post

I'm going to spend the next week typing it up then I'm going to post the rough drafts until I get a beta that way I won't fall behind again

Also I'm trying to think of a good title for this story so if you have any ideas send them to me and I'll post them up so you guys can pick

Thanks for be patient with me all this should be done by this time next week

Sesshygirl

p.s. I'll be taking down all the author notes two……please don't give up on my story thnks


End file.
